Tyrathan Khort
Tyrathan Khort is a human hunter in the Alliance army, but not especially high ranking. He was found by Chen Stormstout after being injured in battle and brought to the Shado-pan Monastery to heal, where the Shado-pan had him care for the recovering Vol'jin so their opposite personalities would achieve balance. Tyrathan is haunted by doubt after losing his scouting squad to a sha attack in the Jade Forest. Appearance Tyrathan is a small, slender man with fine gray hair. As a hunter, he prefers to wear leather and light chainmail in order to remain agile. Personality He is fluent in Zandali, with a Stranglethorn accent (as noted by Vol'jin). Unlike many in the Alliance he is not unable to trust the horde, and built a friendship with Vol'jin, going so far as to make a pact that whoever killed the other the survivor would kill them in turn. History The Khort family has long served the Vanyst family of Stormwind nobles. Tyrathan met his wife when he was hunting a pack of wolves, but as time went on his wife grew to worry about how easily killing came to Tyrathan. He feels that while he was away as a soldier, that perhaps his wife and Morelan Vanyst have grown close. Tyrathan served in Daelin Proudmoore's forces that occupied Theramore shortly after the Third War. At some point in the past he learned how to speak Zandali from his troll guide Keren'dal. Pandaria Tyrathan's superior, Bolten Vanyst, had him lead a squad of scouts to Serpent's Heart and report back within three hours. The team was ambushed by sha, which killed all the hunters and their pets, including Tyrathan's friend Larsi. Tyrathan was the only survivor, though with a broken leg, and dragged himself through the forest feeding on whatever plants he could find until he was found by Chen Stormstout and brought to the Shado-pan Monastery. Tyrathan was tasked by the Shado-Pan to tend to Vol'jin, who was also recovering at the Monastery after being betrayed by the Horde. Despite nearly being polar opposites, Tyrathan and Vol'jin slowly became friends as they had similar near-death experiences in Pandaria. The two of them worked together to defend Zouchin Village from Zandalari forces led by Khal'ak. Tyrathan and Chen would also face a group of Zandalari scouts in the wilds of Kun-Lai Summit. When Tyrathan, Chen, Vol'jin, and a squad of Shado-Pan entered the Vale of Eternal Blossoms to stop the revival of Warlord Kao, all but Vol'jin were captured by the Zandalari and brought to the Isle of Thunder. Despite Vol'jin seemingly leaving them to join the Zandalari, his friend saved Tyrathan and the others and they left the island. Returning to Kun-Lai, Tyrathan helped defend the Shado-Pan Monastery against a Zandalari attack as part of The Thirty-three. Though mortally wounded by a mogu spear in the battle, Vol'jin called upon Bwonsamdi to return his spirit. Bwonsamdi agreed, given the large number of Zandalari souls the pair had delivered to him through the battle, but promised that he would not let Tyrathan go forever. Following this Tyrathan told Vol'jin that he planned to recover before going back home to his wife and children, remarking that he needed to tell his wife that he understood and that his children need to know him.Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Hunters